JP-A-2009-038032 discloses a power distribution module including a housing defining a shield interface in which a connector at an end portion of a shielded electric wire is connected to the power distribution module and the shielded electric wire is branched from the power distribution module.
The structure of JP-A-2009-038032 requires the power distribution module including the housing defining the shield interface and the connector for connecting the power distribution module to the power distribution module.
Therefore, in the structure, the number of components is large, the cost increases, and the structure becomes complicated and the size thereof increases. Moreover, in the structure using the power distribution module, the number of the branch circuits and the branch positions are restricted, and therefore it is difficult to flexibly change the number of electric wires and the branch positions so that a versatility is poor.